


I Blame You

by Qioryus



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qioryus/pseuds/Qioryus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when your parents lie to you from birth and then try to erase your memories when you find out they were lying. You end up being chased by demons and riding cross country in the impala with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck Alleys

Her name was Ariel Kingsleigh. She was 5'7 and was deceptively well toned under her curves. She had shaggy black hair that paired nicely with her mocha skin and dark brown eyes.  
But as she was walking down an alley at just past 3am, with her trade mark scowl in place, and a NOS swinging in a bag from her fingertips, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to all the horror movies she'd seen that always starred some dumb bitch walking down an alley right before she dies.

She quietly curses herself for being out here in the first place, but she had needed her sugar fix. And the hotel she was staying at didn't have a functional soda machine. So she had taken a short cut to the gas station, through the parking lot, across the street into the alley between two stores and all the way through their parking lot to get to the gas station on the corner. It took a 15 minute walk and made it 5. It was on the way back that the horror movie paranoia made itself know.

^Your being stupid^ she thought to herself as she continued to strain her ears for even the tiniest sound. ^Your going to be just fine. Nothing's going to happen. Nothing can happen. The hotel is right there. You'll be fine.^ She kept up this internal monologue as she walked at a brisk pace towards the end of the alley. From somewhere behind her came a clattering noise that was obscenely loud in the silence.

As she jerks around towards the noise, her heart jumps into her throat and she struggles to contain a scream. Seeing nothing she begins to turn back towards her original path thinking to herself ^See. Your being silly. There's nothing out he-^ her thoughts immediately grind to a halt as she stares at the man standing about 10 feet away in the entrance of the alley. Right between her and the way she needs to go to get to the hotel.

He stands unmoving. Head bowed, feet shoulder width apart, with his hands in his pockets. His age is indeterminable because his face was in shadow, but he stood at about 5'11 and had a heavy build under his plain Tshirt and jeans. His only distinguishable feature was his bald head. And well toned or not, this guy was not someone she wanted to grapple with.

She slowly started taking slow steps backwards, and the man didn't move. When there's a good amount of distance between them she starts to slowly turn around so she can get away from this situation a little quicker, and let's out a strangled shreik as discovers the man standing 7 feet away. She jerks her head back to look at where he'd been previously already knowing he wouldn't be there. Looking back in front of her she discovers he seems to have moved at least a foot closer. He's in the same position as before with his body limp and his head down. At this range she can see his face and there's nothing remarkable about it. Had it been under different circumstances, she would have found him attractive. Other than the fact that his eyes were black.

^That's not normal!^ Was the thought screeching through her head as she stood motionless. He raised his head and looked her in the eye. Then he smiled. Ariel's heart stopped. "I'm going to die." she whispered, shocked into a false calm as she stared blankly into his eyes. The man laughed. "Perceptive." his voice was a rumble. It was gravely yet soft as silk. It sounded of death. 

He smiled at her. It was slow and wide, a Cheshire smile. 

"Come here." he raised his hand a beckoned. She continued to stand there, paralyzed by fear. "No?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Alright." he took a step. 

^Run.^

"If you come to me, i'll kill you faster." he says in a placating tone.

^Run!^

" I guess it can't be helped than." he takes a third step putting her within his arms reach. "A pity." as he reaches his hand out towards her throat a single thought blares through her head, jump starting her into action.

^RUN!^ the thought was still ringing in her head she booked ass towards the entrance of the alley.

^Just get to the hotel!^ was the only course of action she could wrap her mind around. ^Its just right there! All I have to do is get to the hotel.^ 

She was almost to the entrance of the alley when she was stopped cold by a hand grasping a handful of hair and yanking violently backwards. She felt a ripping across her scalp and let out a pain filled scream as she was yanked off her feet, she released the bag as both hands came up to grasp at her head in an attempt to stop the pain, only to be filled with agony as she lands on her back causing her head to crack against the ground.. Her vision started to blur and turn black around the edges, and for a second she considered just letting herself slip under so she wouldn't have to experience what was about to happen. But then as her shock faded, and her paralyzing fear turned into rage, she fought back her fading vision until she could focus on the man as he stood above her.

"You had your chance." was all he said was he reached down to grab her arm so he could drag her to her feet. She stayed limp, feigning greater injury than was true. Though it wasn't that big of an act. After hitting her head everything was a little wobbly. But if she was going down, than she was going down kicking and screaming. Once she had her feet underneath her she surged up yanking her arm free and keeping her fist close to her body, swung her other arm up and knocked the guy in the throat with her elbow. He stumbled back, his face a mask of pain and surprise. She grounded her stance before winding up and putting everything she had into the punch that was about to connect with the bastards face.

Her fist was inches away from the most satisfying punch of her life, when she was thrown backwards and pinned to the alley wall. "You little bitch!" he wheezed, holding his throat as he walked over to her. "You'll regret that!" 

"As much as you regret premature balding?" she asked sarcastically as she attempted to pry herself off the wall. The answering slap left her head ringing and blood dripping from her mouth. 

 

"Your just as disrespectful as your whore mother" he hissed. "What?" her struggles increased. "How do you know my mom? What does she have to do with this?!" his laugh was cruel, "Your slut of a mother cheated me out of her soul. So I'll just have to take yours instead." 

"Hey watch your mouth!" she shrieked, "Nobody talks about my mother like that you son of a bitch! And what do you mean my soul you fucking freak?! How dare you!"

She was furious. How dare he talk about her mother like that! At this point she was past tact and was simply shrieking obscenities at him as she struggled to pull herself from the wall.

He could feel her pushing at his power. Every time she gave a particularly violent thrash he'd feel it flex through his energy. "Interesting." he grasps her chin, ending her rant and forcing her head still so he could look into her face. "What are you?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'What am I?' " she snaps. Jerking her face out of his grasp. "I'm a human being. While you're the freaky creeper with the fucked up eyes. So if you think about it, shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"She's got a point."

Ariel freezes as her head snaps to look over this 'things' shoulder to see a man standing there. "Don't worry sweetheart, your gonna be fine." ^Oh what new hell is this?^ she thought with exasperation as she studied him. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. And despite her current situation she could barely restrain herself from drooling buckets. "This doesn't concern you." her captor growled, facing him, "Leave." 

"We can't do that." Her head flipped to look towards the other end of the alley to look at where the newest voice originated from and what she found was Hercules with shaggy brown hair. He was 'huge'. "Now hand the girl over 'unharmed' and we promise to kill you faster." His words alerting her to the fact that he'd been listening for awhile.

And then it hit her. They were here to save her, and that was such a cold splash in the face that all her anger and adrenalin drained away, turning her bones to jelly and reminding her she had acquired a severe head injury when the back of her skull cracked off the pavement. And the blood loss was getting to her. So when whatever had been holding her up released her, she slid down the wall and decided to just sit there and watch the show until she could muster up the energy to run.

"This is none of your concern." her captor states turning his back to her to shift his gaze between her two saviors. "Leave now."

"The fact that your a demon makes it my concern." Her head lolls sideways to look at the smaller of her two would be rescuers. ^So freaky creeper black eyed bald man is a demon.. yep that makes perfect sense.^ she nods to herself. ^This is either all a dream, or I'm crazy.^ The demon smiles. "Who are you, worthless human?" 

"The names Dean Winchester. and that over there is my brother Sam." She looks over at Sam as he shifts his attention from the demon to her. "We're gonna get you out of this ok?"

"Are you sure about that?" the demon asks with laughter in his voice, before he sends the two men flying backwards in their respective directions. Sam connected with the alley wall before falling face down onto the concrete, he didn't move. And while Dean didn't encounter anything but he sure got some distance. 

"Now where were we?" He asks in the same amused voice as he turned back to face her. "Oh right." he chuckled, "Your soul."

^Damn.^ she thought with a depressed sort of amusement. ^I kinda thought I was gonna get out of this for a second.^ She shut her eyes as he began to step towards her, "I don't want to die." she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm barely 21, this is bullshit!" she opened her eyes and glared hard at the reason for her misery as he leaned down and wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her until only her toes were brushing the ground. Her fingers clawed at his wrist as she struggled to draw breath, he laughed as he squoze tighter. "I wish I could see the look on you worthless mothers face when she discovers I've killed you." he licks his lips. "It has me all excited." 

"Fuck you!" she choked out, this prompted a bellowing laugh from him. He was so caught up in taunting her that he didn't notice Dean sneaking up behind him with a metal bar. The last thing she saw was Dean putting all his might behind the swing he was aiming at the demons head. The last she was conscious of before she blacked out was the shudder of the impact. ^Home run^ she though with a smile, then there was nothing.


	2. Fuck This Noise

^What's touching me?^ Ariel thought to herself as she felt hands slide over her neck, arms and ribs. As memories of what had happened flooded her brain she immediately opened her eyes to see what was happening. And what she saw was Sam, kneeling in front of her with the funniest deer caught in the headlights look.

"What are you doing?" she questioned in a neutral tone. "I'm checking for injuries." his reply was sheepish. "Well the only real injury I have other than a few bruises is my head." she says slowly. 

"He grabbed my hair and threw me. I hit my head on the ground." she explained, tenderly feeling her head. "It hurt like a bitch but I dont think there's any lasting damage. I should be fine in a couple days." Sam looks unconvinced. "Lean forward so I can take a look at it."

"Yea ok." She begins to lean forward but stops and leans back again and blinks as something accurs to her. "Have you seen my NOS?" She asks intensly, as Sams brow furrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"My NOS! It's an energy drink! It's a blue can with orange letters on it, it was in a plastic sack! That's why I'm out here! That's how all this started! That damn drink is the reason I just got tossed around by freaky creeper man and I had better get to drink it god dammit!" She was making a scene. And she knew she was making scene and but she didn't give a fuck. She just got attacked by a demon that shouldn't exist and she would be damned if she didn't get to drink the fucking NOS that started it all.

"Is this what your looking for?" She turned her head to see the man called Dean holding up the plastic bag. "Yes! Now give it here." was her response as she waggled her fingers in the air. "Is that anyway to talk to the guy who saved your life?" Dean questioned, handing over the bag.

"Thank you." 

"No problem." Sam replied with a shrug. Now lean forward so I can see your head." As she leaned forward and Sam and Dean got a good look at the bloody mess on the back of her head they knew that they had to take her back to the hotel room to see if there was any real damage. Then they'd try to find out why the demon was after her.

"Where's the creepy bald dude?" Ariel asked, leaning up and looking around. "Well you see.." Sam started but was cut off by Dean, "He got away." 

"Oh." She breathes out. "What happens now?"

"We take you to a hotel so we can look at your head." Dean says offering his hand to Ariel who simply stared at it.

"You just looked at it."

"We need a better look." Sam tries explaining as Dean let's his hand fall back to his side.. "Theres a lot of blood in your hair and we need to rinse it out. There's also the risk of concussion."

"So take me to a hospital."

"No." The look in her eyes as she regarded Dean was lethal in it's intensity. 

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because the demon might come looking for you again." Sam buts in, effectively cutting of Deans response. 

"I can take care of myself." she states, standing slowly on legs that were still slightly wobbly.

"Not against a demon." Sam insists as he grabs her arm to steady her. 

"Shut up." She yanks her arm from his grasp and leans against the alley wall to try and collect enough energy to make the journey back to the hotel.

"Listen sweetheart. We're the only thing standing between you and that demon. So it's time for you to put on your big girl panties and deal." Sams turned to look at his brother incredulously. "Dean!"

"What? Oh come on Sammy, its the middle of the night we just saved her life and she's refusing first aid." The look on Sams face in response to Deans placating tone was one of disbelief tinged with amusement. "You can't really blame her Dean. I wouldn't want to go with you either." Sam laughed at the affronted look on Deans face. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a joy to be around!"

"Sure you are Dean." Sam snorted as he turned back around to address Ariel, only to find her gone. "Dean she's gone!"

"What do mean she's gone?!"

"I mean she's gone!"

"How did you lose her?" 

"How did I lose her? You were facing her direction! How did you not see her walk away?"

"I wasn't looking!"

"You can't not look! She was right in front of you!"

"You distracted me!"

"How?"

"....shut up."


End file.
